


The Girl Works at the Store

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: It was a job. She had college classes during the day, so it gave her enough time to go home and eat, and sleep after class until she had to go to work again.But she had found that Friday mornings were her favorite time to work. Every Friday morning around four a.m., a couple would come in to do their grocery shopping. The shorter man always looked exhausted, like he hadn't yet gone to bed, and the taller man was always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed like every other early riser she'd come across. She had a theory that the one worked nights and the other worked days.A sober, nice couple was a nice change of pace from everyone else that came through her lane.





	The Girl Works at the Store

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from but enjoy!

It was probably the most boring and simultaneously exciting shift of the day, midnight to six a.m., but she had gotten pretty used to it.

Gotham was known for being dangerous at night, but she carried her pepper spray and parked under the street lights. And really, what one of the Gotham rogues was going to do something evil at a grocery store?

Not a lot of people came in, and the ones that did usually went to the self scan. Lots of college-age stoners looking for snacks and bar flies coming in to buy a pack of beer and piss on the street outside the window. Luckily they never came to her lane. It was usually just tired moms with a crying baby buying cough medicine and early birds getting their pre-packaged salads from the deli.

It was a job. She had college classes during the day, so it gave her enough time to go home and eat, and sleep after class until she had to go to work again.

But she had found that Friday mornings were her favorite time to work. Every Friday morning around four a.m., a couple would come in to do their grocery shopping. The shorter man always looked exhausted, like he hadn't yet gone to bed, and the taller man was always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed like every other early riser she'd come across. She had a theory that the one worked nights and the other worked days.

A sober, nice couple was a nice change of pace from everyone else that came through her lane.

She had caught their names long ago, the tall one was Conner and the shorter one was Tim. With such an empty store, she could usually hear them as they wandered the aisles. She'd have to hide her giggles sometimes at their banter.

"Tim, that coffee is going to give you a heart attack."

"I think my stress level will do that before the coffee, Kon."

Other times they weren't so funny, but just as sweet and caring to each other.

"You don't have to get that for me."

"You still can't bend over with your back."

She'd listen to them argue over the type of cereal to get, try to decide what the best paper towel was, even once heard them going back and forth on the kinds of snacks they wanted in the house. Apparently Tim liked sweet things, and Conner liked healthier things, says at 'the farm' his mom wouldn't let him have junk. That she'd go to the farmer's market every week. Tim said someone named Alfred didn't like him having junk food either, but that he had his own credit card and good hiding places.

Whenever they got towards the front, they always looked at the flowers. It seemed to swap weekly who bought flowers for who, but one of them would always peruse the bouquets until they found one they deemed good and plucked it out to present it to the other. Conner was on the receiving end, he'd usually give Tim a kiss on the cheek and say something about them looking nice on the credenza. If it was Tim, he'd just offer a really tired and sad smile.

By the time they got to her lane, and they always went to hers, it was around five a.m. and they had half a cart full of groceries. They must have a baby, because they were always buying diapers, and every few weeks they also had a bag of dog food.

"Find everything alright?" She always asked, and Tim would flash her a smile while saying that yes they had. He would also tell her if something was wrong, like a busted can or an open box somewhere, which she appreciated. Usually customers would march up angrily with a damaged product or just leave them. If they ever had to smell a busted can of cat food, they'd never just ignore it.

Conner would usually say something about the weather, which was also usually rain, and how it never seemed to change.

"It's like the most depressing weather ever here," He'd say as he looked out the window. Both she and Tim would shrug, he was obviously born and raised in Gotham.

They also always had fabric bags, Tim was environmentally conscious. They didn't match, weren't even the ones they sold at that store, but some of them had funny sayings on them. Her personal favorite was the one that said 'more espresso, less depresso.'

Tim would also pay, and whatever the cost, he'd round up to the nearest fifty and tell her to keep the change. He was a very generous person, and it had helped her to pay for text books more than once. He would always ask about whatever subject she was studying during her shift. A lot of down time meant she was stuck at her register with plenty of study time.

When they did finally leave, Conner would carry all the bags while Tim put the cart away, instead of pushing the cart out to the parking lot.

It made her Friday morning shift enjoyable. She hoped it would continue that way.

* * *

 

"Hey, Kon, look at this," Tim waved his husband over. He was reading the paper over his mid-morning coffee. It was Saturday, he didn't have to be up early or anything.

Kon strode over, drying his hands on a towel. He'd been doing the breakfast dishes after putting Janie down for her nap.

"Isn't this Aubrey?" Tim asked, pointing to the story. It was a grainy security camera still frame, and printed in black and white, but the story was that someone had tried to hold up the grocery store and got pepper sprayed in the face by the cashier, a 21-year-old woman.

"I think it is," Kon nodded, leaning closer to get a better look.

"Brave girl," Tim said turning to the jump page to finish the story.

"Hopefully Janie's as brave as her aunt one day," Kon said, going back to the dishes. "You should save that an give it to her."

"Kon, it's supposed to be an anonymous adoption. She doesn't know we're the ones who adopted her sister's kid," Tim rolled his eyes.

"So? We see her every week, it's not like we're total strangers." Kon explained, setting the last dish in the rack and drying his hands again. He opened his mouth to say something else but Janie started crying, and in response, Krypto started howling from where he was keeping an eye on her in her room.

"She really doesn't like to sleep," Kon sighed, watching Tim get up to take his turn.

"Apparently she's got more than one night owl in the family," Tim said, flashing Kon a smirk as he headed towards the nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that the baby stays over with someone on Thursday nights. Maybe one of her uncles or grandpa.


End file.
